


O is for Olive, H is for Hathor

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e14 Hathor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates three things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O is for Olive, H is for Hathor

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Hathor.
> 
> Olives, you either love them or hate them (I love them! the black ones anyway).
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“Doc, do ya have to eat those things?” Jack grimaced as Janet popped another black olive into her mouth.

Janet smiled coyly. “They’re tasty. Do you want one?” she offered.

Jack shook his head at Janet. “There are only three things that I truly hate and olives are one of them.”

“What else do you hate Colonel?” Janet enquired as she ate another olive.

“Hathor sex, that’s gonna stay for some time. I really hate it when Carter eats chilli cheese fries and then laughs as she belches. Gah. Olives, well olives are just slimy and horrible and just plain wrong.”

Once Jack had left the room, Janet continued eating olives. She was gently chuckling away to herself at his reaction to olives.


End file.
